


The thrilling story of Stupid Torao and Idiot Straw Hat

by YunaSabakuno18



Series: Social Media AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: But I'm not sorry, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Luffy is a YouTuber and Law has a podcast, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Texting, There are actually almost only pictures, They meet, Youtube AU, because I felt like it, i fixed the size of the pictures!, instagram au, it is disgusting, it's very sweet, like so much of it, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaSabakuno18/pseuds/YunaSabakuno18
Summary: Luffy is a YouTuber. Law has a podcast. Law may or may not have a tiny crush on Luffy. Then they actually meet. Chaos ensues. No one is surprised.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Challenging Fate and Risking Our Lives for Views (and Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776869) by [LannisPuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannisPuff/pseuds/LannisPuff). 



> This work is inspired by the wonderful story "Challenging Fate and Risking Our Lives for Views (and Love)" by LannisPuff, who was kind enough to let me use her work as inspiration =)
> 
> Go and give it a read, you won't be disappointed!!!
> 
> I borrowed the disclaimer, the opening and the whole concept off of a real podcast by the name of Sawbones. It is a great show and you should definitly give it a listen.

“Heartstealer is a show about medical history and nothing the hosts say should be taken as medical advice or opinion. It’s just for fun. Can’t you just have fun for an hour and not try to diagnose your mystery swelling? We think you’ve earned it. Just sit back, relax and enjoy a moment of distraction from that… weird… growth. You’re worth it!”

Opening Song: Medicines – The Taxpayers

__________

“Hello and welcome back to another episode of Heartstealer! I am your Co-Host Shachi…”

“… and I am Penguin. And of course this wouldn’t be a show on medical history without our very own medical expert, the Surgeon of Death. Nice of you to join us again Doc.”

“It’s not as if I really had a choice in the matter. You kidnapped my cat.”

“We did not! Bepo followed us out of his own free will.”

“And because of the tuna you waved in front of his face.”

“Semantics!”

“Exactly. And Doc, believe me you wouldn’t want to miss this episode! Because today we will discuss the medical properties of coffee.”

“… alright you have my attention.”


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody =) I just wanted to thank all of you for all the love you gave this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! I finished most of it and I will try to post a chapter a day. Look forward to more! Lots of Love! :-*


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know this update is earlier than usual, BUT! I really couldn't wait any longer! This is one of my favorite chapters and I really, really, really want you guys to read it and tell me what you think! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did! Lots of love! :-*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Laws angsty backstory. There is no graphic description of anything but I thought I'd give a heads-up anyway for those of you who don't wanna read about that. It's at the end of the chapter and easy to spot and skip. Lots of Love! :-*


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise! I hope you still enjoy this tiny bit of our idiots being dumb and in love :D Lots of Love! :-*


	12. Chapter 12

"We are back!"  
"Did you miss us?"  
"We missed you! At least, you know, the sensible lot of you!"

"I am your Co-Host Shachi..."  
"... and I am Penguin! And joining us today again is our very own medical expert, the Surgeon of Death... Dr. Law Trafalgar!"  
"So, we're allowed to say your name now?"  
"I think it is safe to say the cat's out of the back and people are shitty."  
"Shitty people are the reason we decided to continue our podcast by the way."  
"No, stupid people. People who think it is a good idea to swallow laundry detergent because of a YouTube-Challenge!"  
"And here he goes..."  
"A YouTube-Challenge you say?"  
"Yes! I really didn't think we had to tell people not to drink poisen but here we are!"  
"Isn't your boyfriend a YouTuber?"  
"Because you have to admit, they do look a bit like candy!"  
"... I swear to god Luffy-ya, if you do this challenge I will not resurrect or treat you."

"Welcome back to another episode of Heartstealer! I am your Co-Host Shachi..."  
"... and I am Penguin! And of course this wouldn't be the same without our Dr. Law Trafalgar, the Surgeon of Death!"  
"I am actually very curious about todays episode."  
"As you should be! Becaue folks, this time WE did all the research! And with we I mean myself and Shachi."  
"Excatly! Our dear doctor has so much on his plate, we thought we would help him a bit."  
"Not that I'm not grateful, but what excatly are we talking about today?"  
"Today we are going to tell you all about the uses of medical tattoos throughout history!"  
"Ah. I should've known you would pick a topic concerning me and my habits."  
"This has nothing to do with you or the fact that you are covered in tattoos."  
"No sir!"  
"Never."  
"Alright, I'll bite. What is the history of medical tattoos?"  
"Glad you asked!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not christmas yet, but have a christmas chapter anyway :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I'm sorry this is so late!!! Real life was a bitch yesterday...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads-up: This chapter has some Doflamingo-related angst in it. Just so you know and are prepared!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Ace-related angst. Be warned!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have a wonderful time this year :)


	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that I forgot Usopp in the group chat. Just imagine he is still recovering from Law after the sugar daddy comment xD


	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last chapter. Thank you so much to every one who showed their love and support for this rather unusual format and stuck it out with me and my many mistakes till the end. I have a few things for a possible sequel in mind, but I don't know when or if I'll ever post it. I hope all of you had just as much fun as I had!  
> This is like a small wrap-up chapter but I still like it very much :)


End file.
